Never Giving Up Hope
by xXraindropXofXtearsXx
Summary: One sunny day turned into a gloomy day when Troy annocued what he had been hiding for so long. Sharpay never thought the day would come. Will the two be able to keep there relationship? Troypay/Zashley and also bit of Shared Sharpay and Jared
1. Memories

Ok so this is my first story hope you all enjoy it D

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

"_Hey Troy don't forget 1.00pm tomorrow dead on the dot" Sharpay reminded him, looking over her shoulder with a huge smile plunged on her face._

"_Yer yer, I won't forget how could I" He replied smiling back at her_

_**Walking up the path to her home removing the keys from her light cream coloured jacket plunging the key into the lock, Sharpay lightly climbed up the step into the house peering round the door to Troy. **_

_**Seeing her head round the door he waved, with that Sharpay blew him a kiss.**_

"_Caught it" He laughed_

_Closing the door, Sharpay giggled to herself_

_**Waking up at 10.30am Sharpay jumped from her bed to the shower, thinking of Troy the whole time, with that she pulled the towel around her walking back to her room.**_

_**Dark red walls her favourite colour covered with posters of her favourite boy bands**__**(bearing in mind she is only 13) **_

"_What to wear, what to wear" she mumbled to herself _

_What would Troy Like? She thought_

_**Pushing through her rail of clothes**__ "Ew to bright, hideous" __**Throwing the clothes over her head she came to a lose round neck short sleeve baby pink top followed by a white denim skirt, putting on her fave gold heart diamond earrings **__"its only lunch" she muttered_

_**2 and a half hours passed, Sharpay leaned against a warm brick wall at the side of the park where they always met. **_

_**Looking at her phone **__"1 minute and 20 seconds late" she complained sarcastically._

_**Greeted by a strong smile Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her under a tree where there laid a picnic blanket full of sandwiches and cream cakes for them to feast on.**_

"_Awww Troy this is wonderful" she beamed _

"_And it's all for us" he grinned_

_**Feeling the bright sun shine on their backs chomping into a sandwich **_

"_Yum, cheese and pickle, you know me so well"__** Laying her head to his chest**_

"_Call me physic" he spoke _

_They chased each other around the park, giggled talked and kissed passionately for hours._

"_I'm having so much fun" __**she spoke out of breath from all the running **_

"_Good but…" he started_

"_What is something wrong" Sharpay replied worried_

"_Yes and no"_

"_Huh?" __**Sharpay sad there with a confused look upon her face**_

"_Don't be worried" __**He said taking his hands wrapping them around her waist**_

"_You know I love you"_

"_Spit it out Bolton!" She spoke with an annoyed tone _

_Look the thing is…." He continued _

"_Well I hate to say this but I'm moving" He announced_

_**Raising her head to look at his blue eyes**__ " Ha ha Bolton love you to, I know I'm blonde but I'm not gonna fall for it, it being April 1__st__ and everything but its past 12 o'clock you have bad luck__**" Sharpay said standing up running round the park giggling **_

_**Grabbing her waist with his touch**__ "No! Sharpay its true, my dads got a new job in Florida we are moving next Friday (Saturday now)_

_**Her smile turned to a frown, tears poured from her cheeks like water rushing over the edge of a waterfall. **_

"_I'm sorry" __**Looking down at his feet, as a 5 year old would when being told off **_

_**Holding her soft peach hands**__ "we will always keep in touch I love you" he said again with more feeling_

_**She leaned towards Troy hugging him tightly **_

_**Sharpay loved it when Troy said he loved her it gave her goose bumps **_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise" He replied with a bright smile upon his face _

_**They sealed there promise with a kiss and walked hand in hand back to there houses spending every second together for the next week.**_

_**Troy didn't know it but deep down Sharpay was heart broken**_

_**Unfortunately for the two Friday came round pretty quickly **_

_**Walking up the path of Troy's house feeling the soft grass under her feet, waiting for this day had been like waiting for a test at school one day she would dread, seeing Troy's bright face may her slightly happier**_

"_So this is it" Troy broke the silence between the pair _

_**With no speech she hugged him tightly again, pulling her aside he touch her lips, running his tongue along her soft lips asking for entrance with that she accepted and they began playing tonsil tennis.**_

"_TROY!" his dad shouted from the garden _

_**Both pulling apart looking deep into one another's eyes Sharpay's knees went weak, it began to hit her she would never hold Troy's hand again while walking to school or send notes to him across the class or hearing his voice echo I love you **_

"_COMING!" Troy replied_

"_we always have my msn" he replied "I'll talk to you everyday and text you when I get there." _

_**With that Sharpay ran off not wanting Troy to see her any more upset than she already was.**_

------------------------------------------------

**Jumping up from her bed rubbing her eyes **"It was a dream???" She began puzzled

**3 years had past and they had not spoken for the best part of 2 but all of a sudden she began having these dreams of there last few days together, was her heart telling her something??**

**Pushing her head back into her pillow tears began rolling back down her eyes, she thought she would move on like any other person would, but not Sharpay she was stubborn she wouldn't give up on him. **

Ok so plz review and be nice D thanks Kathy x


	2. Moving Into New Enemies

**Chapter 2 – Moving Into New Enemies **

**Troy was in a rush, picking up the cold toast which lay on the side smothered in jam munching on the toast he scoped up his bag placing it upon his shoulder running out the door.**

"Come on stupid legs hurry!" Troy moaned to himself

**A distinctive wolf whistle came from across the street as Troy zoomed to the gate, Troy laughed and flashed a smile to a group of 4 brunette girls teasing him.**

**The bell rung as Troy entered the long brown building. Running into the class Troy sneaked in the class burring his head in his bag.**

"Late again Mr Bolton" Ms Morgan spoke with a rough voice

"Late??" Troy replied sarcastically "You need your ears checked miss, there's another 2 minutes to bell" he began rudely

"MR BOLTON SIT!" She bellowed

**With no speech Troy sat at his desk sniggering to Chad who was to the left of him, doing a man hand shake as they laughed.**

**Class went by boringly for Troy and he couldn't help but fall asleep drooling on his desk. **

"Now there is the trip to Australia if anyone is interested and the new gardening club is opens to anyone" she ranted on

"Also as you know it's almost the end of the year and you will have to decide what course to take but we don't have to worry but that to near the very end" she continued.

**Passing the papers about Australia around the class, the bell sounded for 1****st**** class**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bell rings

**Hearing the last bell of the day, Troy grabbed his bag and ran out of the school yard.**

**Running to the door slamming down the sheet of paper on the table running up his computer to check for messages **

"Nothing" he said depressed

**Pulling out some old clothes from his draw, he slammed shut the draw and resumed getting changed. Something fell beneath his feet. **

**Picking the paper up, turning it around to show a photo of him and Sharpay of his 10****th**** birthday, making goofy faces. He was now 16 and Sharpay was 4 months younger than him. **

**Running his fingers across her rosie red cheeks **"Miss you" he repeated over and over" in a whisper

--------------------------

"Troy!" his mothered called

**Running down the stairs…**

"Yer" He replied

"What is this?" his mothered asked holding up the paper for Australia

"Trip, its Australia mum, I gotta go everyone is" he pleaded

**Looking at the price **

"£500!" she boomed outraged, Troy we can't afford this"

"But dad got a new job were rolling in it" he spoke happy

"Troy hunny, your dad was fired we didn't want to tell we need to move back to Louisiana, we can't afford this house anymore"

"Really!" Troy replied almost happy, a smile creeping up his face.

------------

**Sharpay heard her messenger make a loud noise telling her she got mail**

'Troy Bolton' she read out load almost fainting

**Jumping up and down she clicked on the envelope to read the message **

Dear Shar (Monkey)

Hey, Can't believe I'm writing I don't know what to say it's been so long. You have properly moved on and forgotten all about our promise I know I was stupid to not ring you and message you more, well not speaking for two years I don't blame you if you delete this and have nothing more to do with me ever again.

The reason I'm writing is coz I'm moving back next month, my dad had gotten into bother and we can't afford the house which sucks coz I was enjoying being rich and practically famous in school. Hope you still feel the same way you did 3 years ago. Can't wait to see you again

Troy (Pain in the butt) xx

**She read the message over and over and over, trying to get her head around his stuck up attitude.**

"He's changed"she said not knowing where the sweet guy had gone that she adored.

**How was she gonna tell the guy she would of died for that she had broke there promise and moved on. By the sounds of things he had kept to his promise.**

**Sharpay was reading "I'm moving back next month" over and over in her mind like she could hear him speak the words to her.**

**She couldn't get her head around the fact he was coming back, like nothing had happened.**

**Sharpay had a new life moving higher in her school becoming friendly with the most popular people which never happened when she was younger. **

**-----------------**

**The month passed pretty quickly and she got the news that she was moving to for new scenery. **

"What! we can't move someone really important is coming!" she protested

"Hunny its ok" her mum patted the seat next to her on the leather sofa

"How can it be" she continued blabbing and raising her voice

**Her mum told her everything about the move and that if was not far way, Sharpay still wondered even though Troy was moving back that if he would find her again.**

"Cool" she calmed down after hearing her mum out.

------------------

**The day had come and Troy was all packed up ready to return to his old life how it used to be his friends and of course Sharpay, he wondered if she still looked the same as he had changed his looks having his hair cut short and not shoulder length and he had got more into wearing better clothes than he used to.**

**The flight was tiring and he hated turbulence. Laying his head on the seat closing his eyes**__

_**He remembered going on vacation with his family and Sharpay's, they were 7 and he pictured back when she cried from turbulence but she didn't want Troy to know so making up a story, telling Troy it was coz she was home sick but he knew it was a excuse. **_

_Climbing over the seats to get to Sharpay he took her hand where they watched her movie to take her mind off it, it was no that rough but she hated it either way._

"_Thanks" she told Troy just for being there._

"_Always" he told her _

_**Hearing all the things on the news which her dad watched 'News just in an aeroplane has just crashed into the a building'**_

**Sharpay never got the whole story only crashed aeroplane and building mostly **

_He made his first move by putting his arm over her shoulder holding her close like a proper gentleman._

**-----------------**

**Before he knew it the plane had landed and he was back where he used to life moving 3 streets from where he used to be he wondered if Sharpay was still were she used to live or if she had moved away as he never got a message back from her. Troy sat in the car glum from all the travelling, he much rather be in Florida but what could he do.**

"We're here" his dad announced

"Finally" Troy replied grumpily

**Troy didn't care about the unpacking he shot out of the car like a bullet, down to Sharpay's house.**

**He took 5 light steps up her drive running his fingers through his hair not knowing what to expect.**

Knock Knock – He taped

**The door sung open and revealed a tall dull man with big grey sideburns and big black framed glasses appear.**

Troy Gulped

"Is Sharpay there" he mumbled

"O Sharpay no afraid not she and her family moved a couple of days ago unlucky son you just missed her" The old guy spoke politely

**Troy heart ripped out his chest and died on the cold stab of concrete in front of him **

"Do you have any idea where she moved to??" Troy replied with a glint of joy in his voice

"Yer, I think it was Rosemary Close" he added but I couldn't tell you what number I'm afraid

"Thank you!" Troy shouted from afar half way down the alley

**Troy knew that Rosemary Close contained about 40 houses and to find Sharpay he would have to knock on every one with that he took the best part of the day knocking on each house asking if they knew which house Sharpay moved to.**

"Right so here we are number 1" he told himself

**Troy spent a few hours looking for Sharpay with no luck he came to a Large dark brown door, with two bright squeaky clean windows. Troy had seen this house many times didn't have a clue who lived hear so he took his finger and lightly pressed it on the door bell rrrrrrrrrrring**

**Stepping back admiring the plant in baskets **

'Tulips**' **Troy thought

**He knew Sharpay's favourite flowers were tulips and placing his feet against neatly cut grass, **"This have to be Sharpay's house he muttered

**Putting his hand through his hair and making sure to make a good impression at each house.**

**A voice came from behind the door he would never forget **

"Coming" she spoke hurdling down the stairs

**Troy went tense he knew this was it he had been waiting for this moment for the last 3 years and it was finally here.**

**The door swung open to reveal Sharpay. '**Her hair was a mess; her top was buttoned up wrong' Troy thought to himself

"OMG! Troy???" She began puzzled

"Yer its me" He replied "I'm back and staying"

"Really, that's awesome Troy" pressing his chest to hers

**He took his arms a wrapped them around her perfectly shaped waist **

**He missed her hugs and pretty much everything about her but they had been apart which felt like forever how could they continue there lives how they left it?**

**He still didn't understand why her top and hair was all messed up everything had escaped her mind seeing Troy**

**There reunion was forced finished when Troy heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs opening the door to reveal, A 6ft shaggy brown haired, bright brown eyes and a six pack. **

"Ermmmmmmmm…… Jared"** Sharpay stuttered not knowing what he would do each seeing her with another guy. You could almost see the jealously popping out from Jared eyes**

"Who's your little friend Pay Pay" Jared joked sarcastically looking at her with a flirty smile.

**Troy had now realised why her top was buttoned up wrong and hair had not looked liked it been combed for weeks.**

**Troy couldn't handle the thought of Sharpay breaking there promise and most importantly cheating, he couldn't be angry with her for long, her big chocolate eyes would make him forgive her sooner rather than later. **

**Jared slowly moved his hand and planted it on Sharpay butt.**

"Look dude, I don't know if you have realised but we were kinda busy before you rudely interrupted us" Jared said boldly

"Jared let go of me" Sharpay screeched

**Troy turned bright red with fury, warping his knuckles around Jared shirt pinning himself against the wall ripping out Jared's chest hairs with his grip** "Look buddy I have come to she Sharpay!!"

**Jared face showed he wished he shut up**

"TROY! TROY!" Sharpay yelled as tears poured down her face

Sharpay took her soft peach hand and uncurling Troy fingers from Jared chest letting go Jared let out a deep breath

"JARED fucking Leave!" She pointed outside looking at her feet

"You're in for it now, watch your back mate" Jared said looking pissed off

**Lifting her chin Troy wiped Sharpay's Tears off of her bright skin and Sharpay motioned for Troy to come inside**

**-----------------------**

So what you think plz let me know it's getting to the good bits in the next chapter if I do say so myself ) plzzz review D Kathy


	3. Payback

**Chapter 3 – Payback**

**Troy moved himself inside the house, looking around at the red walls and sparkling clean fireplace. **

"Why now??" Sharpay asked pissed off

"Well why not, look I was stupid, I really want you back like olds times just us two and the gang"

"Troy you gave up on me and the gang the day you moved when you didn't ring or text or even visit in the summer holidays, we cant just go back so many things have happened since you have left" she continued while placing her fist into her cheek resting on the sofa.

"I don't see you ringing me either, and name one that's changed" Troy asked her 'Nothing could of happened in this dull place' he thought to himself

"Well, Gabriella moved up a year coz she is brainy, Taylor is pregnant with Zeke's kid and Ryan well he got kicked out for spraying graffiti in the principles office then ended up coming back only to set off a stink bomb in the school.

Michael died from an allergic reaction to nuts in the school canteen about 3 mo…."

"Ok ok I get it millions of things have happened, wait Michael died?????"

"Yer basically" Sharpay nodded with an upset look plastered to her face

Troy got up and fell to his knees and took Sharpay's hand looking up at her brown eyes "I just want you back" he said with full emotion

"Ok fine proves yourself" Sharpay told him, Troy looked puzzled "Meet me at the Mandarin Inn on Darby Road 9.00pm if you can remember where that is" She said rudely "I want to drop everything but I don't know if I can Troy, you understand???"

No, Sharpay I don't know if I do, but I'll be there"

"Good" Sharpay got up and showed Troy the door

**Troy pushed Sharpay against the pine wall planting his lips on hers**

"No Tro—y" She was outraged and started to struggle even though she really wanted it to happen she couldn't could she?

--------------------

**It was 8.35 and Troy was dabbing on his best aftershave, he had no idea if he was to dressed up he couldn't remember if the Mandarin inn was posh or not but he shoved on a clean T-shirt on and A crystal white shirt on top. **

Pulling up his sleeve looking at his watch "8.45" he spoke right time to go "Keys" he said tapping his pocket "Check, wallet, check , brains, check ok were off"

------------------------

Pulling up outside the restaurant 8.56 "Phew got hear in time, hope she booked a good table"

Locking his car, seeing the lights flash in a reflection, walking up into the restaurant waiting for a waiter.

"Hi, table for 2 under the names Evans or Bolton"

"Yes sir right this way" The waiter said with a smile

Troy was escorted to the table and sat down waiting for Sharpay to turn up

An hour later Sharpay was still no were to be seen

Getting annoyed Troy flipped out his phone punching the speed dial button, Sharpay's picture came up with a huge smile, one of the pictures he took right before setting of for Florida.

Ring ring ring

"Hello" Sharpay replied polity

"Hey where are you??" He asked with an annoyed tone

"Sorry can't make it tonight I got to busy, lots of homework" she started giggling

"Alright fine I get it!" He told her with fury slamming down his phone

Walking out of the restaurant back to his car, he spotted something lying on the bonnet of his car. It was a top half of a bikini

'What the fuck' he thought to himself

There was a note attached under the wiper 'Try and find the other half'

Seeing a waiter come around the corner

"Excuse me do you have a swimming pool here"

"Yes we do sir around the corner on the left"

"Thank you" Troy replied wondering what was going on

**Troy hurried around to the swimming pool, only to find the bottom part of the bikini hanging from the door.**

Another note was attached 'Well done and your prize is in the swimming pool'

**Troy pushed open the door to the indoor heated swimming pool. It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing **

"You scheming devil.." Troy muttered

"Uhh uhh don't be nasty to me, I'm sorry I kept you waiting for your dinner, well I'm extremely hungry to" Sharpay replied with several giggles.

"Where are you?" Troy asked completely bewildered at this point

"Work it out"

Troy was holding her bikini, It shot into his head he knew exactly were she was, with that he under did his shirt pull his T-shirt over his head removed his black trousers and boxers and kicked off his shoes completely nude Troy jumped in the pool, searching for Sharpay.

Pushing the water from him looking around confused

"Sharpay??"

"Yes" **Just then Sharpay lit a candle to reveal herself in a bright pink gown only wearing a silk nightly underneath. The silence was broke when Moondance - Van Morrison Started playing in the background**

"Would I ever trick you that bad?" she replied all innocent

**Sharpay was sitting down next to 2 plates of Salad and crusty bread either side with one candle that was the only light filling the whole room. **

**Troy jumped out of the pool still completely nude exposing himself **

"Your not coming to dinner in your birthday suit are you? That's totally inappropriate for the table" she said completely lady like

Troy grabbed the table cloth ripping it form under the food not knocking anything over

"WOW!" Sharpay replied impressed, while standing up

Troy took the table cloth wrapping it around him.

"Thank you" he replied pleased with himself

"Ok so I guess I deserved all this" he admitted

"You think?" Sharpay replied sarcastically

"Now you deserve this" Troy took Sharpay's waist throwing her into the swimming pool SPLASH! "Payback" Troy let out a huge laugh

Splashing the water trying to get air, Troy sat down stuck a fork into a tomato on one plate of the side salad "thanks very nice, how's the water?" he asked "The wines lovely"

"Wonderful"

Sharpay's POV

It was wonderful I loved the water and more importantly I was starting to fall for Troy all over again.

"Help me please" I asked him acting super innocent flashing my eye lashes even though my mascara was running down my cheek, reaching out my hand while water was trickling off of it.

"I'm not falling for that" He told me damn it! I thought to myself plan B

"Please Troy" I gave a small pout and had complete eye contact using a cute puppy dog face he would not of been able to resist 3 years ago.

"Ok, ok" I felt my body shout yay as he gave in

He always gave in, in the end.

Reaching his hand out I took it and of course pulled him in the water with me I swum against the tile of the pool just watching the paper table cloth rip away from him.

"Are you implying something Mr Bolton?" I said looking down with a seductive smile

"Maybe" he replied swimming up to me cornering me to the tile

I removed my gown and it floated across the water

He leaned in and I swum away under his arms "I don't think so some how" I loved teasing him it was always fun.

After about 10 minutes he finally caught me and I gave in easily this time as we were back to the position we were 10 minutes ago he leaned in again and I felt instant connection again, he run his tongue along mine and deepening the kiss we were making out for a minute before gasping for air. He slid his hand on my butt, I was enjoying every minute of the sparks flying through my body from his touch.

He removed his lips from mine and carried on down my body where I gave about a soft moan. I repaid him when I started sucking, licking and nibbling upon his neck giving him a hickey even though he would hate it as his parents would start asking questions, he was enjoying himself to much to care. Moving down his body under the water with kisses I placed one upon his privates and gave him pleasure.

After a while of enjoying ourselves we got up from the pool hand in hand, sitting up at the table nibbling at some cheese, I just couldn't stop looking at his deep blue pearl eyes I had fallen in love with from the word go. Tonight was so magical I felt liked I had died and gone to heaven. But I couldn't help thinking about Jared if I told him it was over he would kill me and if he found out I cheated on him with my ex he would kill Troy, either way we were dead. Love filled the room and I was so happy for the first time in ages, at this point I couldn't care less about Jared.

**Ok so I think this is my best chapter so far plz tell me what you think review plz )**

6


	4. Lies and pain

**Chapter 4 – Lies and Pain**

**Ok next chapter a bit of violence in this just warning **

**Troy's POV**

I was still full of electric sparks that held the night before; I would just lie here upon the soothing cushy cotton fabric, sliding my hand down the side against the pine wood with no care in the world.

Waking up from my daydream shooting out of bed speeding into the shower.

I felt the luke warm water adjusted to freezing cold, the feeling was unbearable, thousands of icicles dug in to my mellow body.

"Fuck fuck, ahhhh!"

I screamed like a baby, ok I admit it was cold, with that I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, placing my foot over the tub, soap running into my eyes losing my balance tripping over with my second foot, coming tumbling down like a ton of bricks towards what I felt was the sink smashing my head into the burgundy coloured bowl. Knocking myself unconscious.

Within a minute I came round to blurred vision as I could feel my eyes stinging from the soap. A figure appeared in front of my eyes water dripping from delicate fingers.

"Sharpay!" I spoke thrilled to see such a beauty.

"I used the key hidden under the rug" she giggled giving an I'm sorry look

"Good job you did, I could have been stuck here for days"

"Awww, looks like you had fun" she spoke with lots of sarcastic concern

"Don't ask"

Placing a fluffy towel around me noticing it was pink. "PINK!" I had to get my own back she sneaked in placed a fluffy towel and for what a laugh?

"That had nothing to do with me" now breaking into laughter from what was a Harry potter scare on my head.

Smiling so innocent o she knew I couldn't resist that sweet smile that reached up to her puppy dog eyes,

This time it was not gonna work, "So you find that funny me almost killing myself, do you" I said having an even bigger smile creeping up.

I reached my hand out as my body was extremely weak; she yanked me up from the floor. At this point the shower was still running I couldn't help myself I had to it was now or never, I huge scheming smile covered my face "What you up to" she knew my facial expressions and she was waiting for payback x2, my face said it all. Grabbing the shower head pushing her against the wall, still laughing covering every inch of her in water. "TROY!" she screamed even though she was enjoying it "Your not ment to be having fun! That's not fun if you like it"

"Ha Ha, what you going to do about it?"

"This" firmly holding her dripping wet body against the misty coloured tiles, sliding my tongue around her lips. Battling with her, sticking my tongue around her pearl colour teeth. After coming up for air the pink towel dropped from around my waist

"Nope not now, I got to go"

My face drooped with disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that, I have to meet a friend in 30 minutes and I'm fucking drenched to the bone, all your fault Bolton" She gave me a playful almost annoyed snarl.

Her clothes stuck to her fragile body, I'm making her sound like a china doll she had a peach face rosie red cheeks like cherries with a bright toothed smile goose bumps surrounded her body form the ice cold water.

"Well I got to love you and leave you, and early coz someone got me wet!" She replied pissed off.

"Well goodbye then" I didn't want to get on the wrong side of her any more than I had done I know her temper

**Flashback**

_Coming round the corner on a normal day or school while carrying a heavy pot of lime green paint in both hands steadily holding while walking peering over the top of the bucket, I was turning 12 tomorrow and I was so excited! I couldn't wait to miss a day of school and at that point I was not thinking of anything else. Then the worst thing imaginable happened, crashing into the mounting lion! Not a good sight as I squinted my eyes just seeing burs, watching the paint topple on top of the one and only Sharpay. _

_A sheik came from her mouth as she turned from a delicate shade of beige to a bright shad of lime green really clashing with her outfit. Her beautiful blonde locks resting on her shoulder were covered in the slimy liquid _

"_ARHHHHH! FUCKING HELL BOLTON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FRIGGIN PRICK!"_

_I was in shock I had no idea what most of those words ment but I knew by her face she_

_was disgusted by me just being near her and I knew pain was coming as I un squinted my eyes the bucket I was carrying was coming towards me at full pelt I still remember that today and when I think about it the blow still hits me, sending shivers down my spine._

_Well as you can imagine we were both thrown out of the school for the rest of the week._

_The next day I thought I would be a gentleman and go apologise to her face, so I walked the 10 minute walk, turning up at the door._

_I tapped on the door _

"_O Hello, Troy right?" Sharpay's mum asked me _

_I nodded "I have heard lots about you" I was confused Sharpay talked about me her twin would not of besides he hates me her entire family did these where the type of family that if you were not as good or as wealthy as them you were not liked in the slightest way you know the ones I mean stuck up big headed do I need to continue? Even though her mum seemed ok._

"_Are you here for Sharpay Its ok the paint didn't stain" she reassured me I nodded again staying quiet _

"_Sharpay hunny you have a friend to see you" she called up the stairs _

_Sharpay didn't reply, she came down the stairs like a breath of fresh air waltzing_

_to the door, until she spoke._

"_Yes" she asked me looking down her nose at me, now her locks where back to the shiny colour they once where._

"_Look Sharpay I haven't come here to cause an argument I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday"_

_I was scared at what she was gonna do reminding her of the event was not going to help to my surprise she smiled_

_I was happy with her response " So are you free to go for a walk" I asked her feeling stupid as she was gonna throw it back in my face _

"_Sure" no expression was on her face but she was happy to accompany me. _

"_and where do you think your going miss" Her mothered asked her "Out" replied Sharpay "I don't think so somehow this is no holiday your grounded" I didn't think her parents didn't any form of punishment the twins were spoilt brats. The only reason I was not banged up in my room was because it was my birthday I got let of easy and anyway it was an accident._

"_Bye" She said bluntly taking my hands in hers running as fast as she could pulling me like a dog on a lead_

"_Where we going" _

"_Away, I'm gonna fry tomorrow" she told me_

"_Huh?" I was so confused _

"_Yer grounded for the rest of my life I'm not allowed out due to my language yesterday my mum does not approve we have to be model citizens in her little world "Is that why you're all stuck up at school" Shit! I said in my head that didn't come out right biting my lip to hear her response _

"_I guess she replied with a smile planted to her face._

_We finally ended up in the park behind a tree laying side by side on the long grass grasping for air with all the running we had done, she entwined her fingers with mine and saw an upset look plastered over me_

"_What's wrong" she muttered making sure no one could hear our conversation _

"_Well today is ment to be my birthday and everything has been cancelled"_

"_Well it's all your fault if you were looking where you were walking none of this would have happened" _

"_O Yer whose the person gazing in the mirror 24/7" _

"_Well some of us have to look good" _

"_There you go again acting all stuck up"_

"_Sorry blame my mum I do" We laughed for a bit and to my shock her lips where on mine don't get me wrong I liked it when she was not at school she was herself all this attitude was an act, under it she seemed sweet, she pulled away my eyes popped out from my head._

"_Ermmmmm… your birthday present" She told my blushing, we were still holding hands and I had the biggest grin on my face ever._

**End of flashback**

**Sharpay's POV **

Ok there was no doubt about it I was gonna be late. I finally found another ideal outfit as my other one was still dripping I was gonna catch a cold but fortunately it was summer. I went into the bathroom pulling on a jean skirt and a boob tube, washing my face cleaning up the makeup which was sprawled all over my face and neck.

Walking out of the bathroom I was greeted with a now dressed Troy, "Do a get a morning kiss?" he asked me

"No, not after your little stunt this morning and its lunch time I stuck my tongue out at him" I said laughing at his confused expression

With that I picked up my bag and ran out the door without another word and called a taxi

"Who are you meeting" Troy yelled from the upstairs window

I tapped my nose, telling him to mind his own business

"Is it Jared?" He called again

"No" I lied to him, I couldn't tell him I would have both guys on my back and one was enough.

My phone rung in my bag, the taxi pulled up and I hopped in "Hello" " Roman court please"

"Huh?

"I was talking to the driver what do you want?" I asked sternly

"I was wondering where you were baby" I missed you after that dick interrupted us the other night"

"I'm on my way and put your tongue back in your mouth I can hear you drooling and it is not a pretty" I told Jared the taxi driver giving me a dirty look

"I'm here I can see you" I flipped the phone down "Thank you" I handed the driver a tenner and told him to keep the change.

I was greeted by a huge hug so tight I couldn't breathe He took me into an alley where I was greeted by a 5 month pregnant Taylor and about 10 of Jared dodgy mates. "Look Jared can I talk to you in private"

"Sure" he said sparking up a cigarette

We ended in a back alley behind a few terraced houses

I was lent against the wall and he hands started to go places, I was feeling very uncomfortable with.

I grabbed his arm pushing it away

"Come on babe" he told me sinking his lips into my neck they where tickling me as he kissed me softly. He Smokey breathe was all over me I smelt like an ash tray and his yellow teeth was not a pretty sight.

"Look!" I bellowed at him pulling away, he was standing there in shock from my attitude. "We are through" I continued, his hands now completely of off me.

He didn't look happy I was kinda scared what he was gonna do

"What you say?" He asked me I could tell he was really pissed off at this moment

"You heard! We're through I'm in love with someone else" I told him bluntly He was not gonna take this calmly. He grabbed my arm holding me tightly my skin became clammy from his touch.

I was really scared at this moment in time I knew he had been violent in the past but he told me that it was behind him and that it was only once and that everyone makes mistakes the usual crap people tell you when they try to put something 'right' or get what they want also he told me he would never lay his hands on a girl.

I was stupid to believe him but he could tell I was naïve, I could see his blood boil under his skin his head looked like he was going to explode right here right now.

"Now Sharpay you wouldn't be telling me that you have been cheating on me now would you?" I could now see his devil horns rising from his shaggy hair as an evil tooth grinned smile appeared on his face.

We were not far away form Taylor and the rest of Jared lousy friends I could hear them laughing and smashing glass bottle to the stone wall, they were likely to be the same as him maybe worst but why was Taylor hanging around them but now was not the time for that question.

"No" I said weakly

"O Really, now who is this person that you supposedly 'love'" he mimicked me saying love so deeply as I thought of Troy while saying it.

"No one" I told him not wanting him to take his rage out on Troy.

"NOW YOUR GONNA LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A loud thunder clap came to my face full speed I froze in complete shock tears welling up inside of me.

He raised his hand again I couldn't move the shock hadn't hit me properly to what he had just done, instead of slapping me again he grabbed my neck

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs covering my mouth with his free hand he still had his cigarette clasped in his hand inches away from my neck.

Everyone stopped laughing I could hear a faint Taylor

"What was that? Sharpay" she called out

"We're fine" Jared told them as they walked off in the other direction towards the park where Troy and I had our first kiss.

"Now your gonna tell me the truth and co-operate with me or I might have to teach you a lesson" The tears poured from my eyes I was so frightened I could feel the pain I could barley breathe I just wanted to get out of here alive, but I wasn't gonna let Jared bully me into telling him.

"Why should I you freak pick on someone your own size" I said standing my ground I wanted to let out some real adjectives to describe him but I was already fearing for my life.

"Owell, would like me to show you whose boss?" He put his hand back over my mouth not letting me make another sound. He took his hand from around my neck his hand print was left on my neck he put his cigarette in his free hand almost finished he took another puff. My brain couldn't focus I had to get out of here but nothing came to my mind.

He blew his inhaled puff in my face making me choke.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again nicely" The sun was going down and it was around 7.00, Troy would be wondering where I was.

My phone began to ring. Extremely bad timing

My phone was muffled by my screams but Jared heard it grabbing me by the hair he pushed me to my bag.

"Who is it?" He asked with a sly tone in his voice

"No one" I replied

He pulled phone out of my hands and looked at the called ID "Troy" he whispered in my ear bending down.

"Is this the same no one you love" He asked me clearing his throat. Breathing heavy

hot air on my neck as my face was towards the ground.

"Maybe" I replied big mistake

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME SHARPAY!"

He threw my phone on the floor causing it to snap in half. Forcing my body back up against the wall his hand back round my neck on the same print that he caused moments ago.

His cigarette was coming to the end but it was still hot placing it on my arm I screamed out in pain, anger and hate "Now now no need for that, I'm gonna pay Troy a little visit now you call the police and your gonna get the same visit" He smiled at me so evilly it made my skin cruel "You understand??"

I raised my leg not being able to take any more of his psychotic games ramming it in his crouch. He yelled out in pain grabbing hold of the painful area. I managed to break away I looked back wondering why he was in so much pain there probably not much there.

"BITCH! Your gonna regret that!"

**Ok so very long chapter this was 8 pages lol, anyway plz review! I want people to REVIEW! A bit of a cliff hanger REVIEW! For next chapter.**


	5. Break up and Break inns

**Chapter 5 – Break Ups And Break Inn's**

**Thanks for the reviews, ok next chapter **

"_**Bitch! Your gonna regret that" **_**was spinning round in Sharpay's mind.**

**Placing her hands against her beige walls her forehead pressed to her right hand. **

**She was still in shock to what happened only a matter of hours ago; full fear was plastered to her face. **

"**What did I do to deserve this, fall in love?" Tears rolling down her pale cheeks**

**It was now pitch black, she moved her weight to the window peering around for a familiar face coming to haunt her, to her relief only seeing the flickering stars in the sky. **

**Troy had to be left in the dark about this she couldn't repeat what had happened. Acting like everything was perfect was going to be a challenge Sharpay new that Troy could sniff out an ounce of worry. **

**Sharpay moved her fragile body upstairs to the bathroom standing next to the sink placing her arm under the tap. Agony filled her as the soothing water trickled around the scars of her burns. Splashing the water into her face wishing she would wake up from this intolerable nightmare, Sharpay placed herself into her bed.**

**Troy's POV**

It was a bright summer's day and I was working on my basketballs skills, getting better and better every moment the ball hit the basket. My hair waved around in the breeze, sweat at this point running through me. I dropped the ball letting it dribble down the path until it plunged into a spiky leafed bush. I laid my head down on the scrambled up grass. My thoughts were full or basketball, Sharpay basketball and Sharpay. Ok so you get it.

I was humming along to the morning songs on the radio when I jumped out of my thoughts getting the fright of my life. From the corner of my eye glass shattered from inside what I thought was the living room. My dad was out and I was the only person in the house. I put on a brave face, wondering what the hell was going on.

Finding glass scattered around the hall. Someone had only broke the glass, let themselves in the house took whatever they did and ran back out. I was outraged.

Of all things that were taken, a picture of Sharpay that had been removed from the mantel piece. I was puzzled the £50 that was left lying around on the dark brown coffee table had not been touched the slightest it still sat that in the same position facing the ornaments.

Wondering what to do I run to the hall trying not to cut my feet upon the glass that was left around, I called Sharpay, I know I should of called the police right away but I had to talk to her.

Stabbing the numbers into the phone it rung and rung with no reply, I tried again and again the fifth time someone answered.

"Yes" A hesitant voice replied

"O Hi, Sharpay, look I have just had the weirdest thing happen"

"What, what happened Troy!" She was speechless I could here her breathing deep I had not even told her the shit part of my day and she was in complete and utter shock.

"Well, some idiot just broke in stole a picture of you odd huh? The really odd thing is they didn't take the money on the table"

"A p-p—ic-t—ure of me??" she stuttered really shocked I could almost see her faint from the news.

"I know talk about peculiar, well I better go now I thought I inform you I gonna call the cops now a great day spent answering question woohoo" I said in complete sarcasm.

"What! The cops you can't no don't ring them"

"Huh? Sharpay do you know something I don't? "

"Know Something about what? I mean the police what are they going to do?"

"I don't know arrest the slime ball that did this?"

"Troy, it's only a picture."

"Yer, but it's a picture of you and besides the glass is going to cost to replace, now why don't you want me to call the police? For all I know they could come back"

"Hey, you wanna meet up in the park in half an hour" She asked me completely changing the subject I knew she knew something but what? Thoughts twisted round my mind.

"Erm.. ok by the fence?"

"Yup" she let out a slight giggle which made me slightly happier, she knew she succeeded in changing the subject, she was still in more shock than I was. I could feel her heart racing I put the phone down and put on my coat.

I picked up the phone again and dialled my dad's number. "Grrrr voice mail" I said annoyed. Hey dad, we have had a break in, a photo got nicked I know its not much but the glass pane of glass in the door has been completely shattered, everything else is ok so I thought I let you deal with it before I mess up bye 'click'

**Sharpay's POV**

I laid my head against the leather sofa "_I'm gonna have to pay Troy a little visit" _I was haunted by these words that were echoing at me from around the room. _"You call the police and your get the same visit_" I could still see Jared evil smile appear in my mind.

I shook the image out of my mind and placed my coat around my shoulders unfortunately it was a hot day and Troy would be asking why I was wearing my coat but I had to do something to cover the scar.

I could see Troy sitting behind a tree placing his arm around my shoulder as he saw me.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" I was really trying to look pleased to see him and deep down I was but with tht went on I couldn't express it on my face.

"So why did you drag me down here?" He asked as we walked over to the river which circled the park

"Fresh air" I replied

"Are you sure there was nothing else, I could here you heart racing when I told you about the break in, look you know you can me anything right?" He said with a questioning look upon his face

"Yer, I know I was just scared coz the only thing they took was a picture of me how odd is that?" I told him perking up I knew who took the picture but I didn't know why, my mind was in a state of shock I was completely puzzled. I had to find out the truth.

We sat down on a bench facing the swans that swum by I snuggled up to Troy, It was complete silence for 10 minutes then the question I was completely anxious about poped out.

"Babe its super hot, why you got your coat on?"

"Erm… cold under weather ill" These words jumped out of my mouth from every direction.

"O, well let me make you warm" he wrapped his arm around me giving me a huge hug which turned into a passionate kiss, he unbuttoned my coat and placed his lips upon my neck I closed my eyes and laid back.

All of a sudden he had stopped, but I could still feel his breath above me I opened my eyes to find his hand caressing the bruise around my neck from Jared grasp "Shit!" I whispered under my breath.

"What happened? Who's been hurting you?" He sounded so worried but I didn't know what to say.

"Nothing happened" I sat up grabbing my coat frantically doing the buttons back up.

"Sharpay why are you lying to me, 1st you disappear for the whole day with out even a phone call then you cancel my call 2nd you were scared about the picture that was taken and 3rd you have a massive bruise around your neck???" He was angry hurt and super confused he looked right through me like I was a ghost. I needed a shoulder to cry on not something questioning my every movement.

I picked myself up from the bench and ran as fast as I could I couldn't tell him I wanted to should I "No Sharpay you can't" I told myself

"Look if you can't trust me what is the point of even having a relationship!?!" he bellowed I stopped running I couldn't believe what was happening what happened to 'I'll always keep in touch always be there for one another?? I was left bewildered by his words I turned my head around..

"SCREW YOU TROY!"

As I turned my head back round I could see him placing his head in his hands, I had tears pouring from my eyes I continued to run my face held towards the pavement which followed under my feet.

Not looking where I was going I crashed into someone, I thought I had seen them before but I was probably losing my marbles.

"You ok there?" he asked me with a gruff voice, as I was now plunged against the cement.

"Erm.. Yer I'm fine" He pulled his hand out of his holey sweat shirt and pushed it under my nose, I grabbed it and he lifted me off the ground.

"My place is only round the corner if you want to come get cleaned up, I'm Daz by the way" He hand was clutched to a pack of 4 can beers and had a distinctive smell of cigarette smoke coming from him, he was quite dirty looking and not clean shaven but he seemed kind a enough to want to help me so I great fully accepted.

"Yer, thanks, I'm Sharpay" I replied he lead me to a row of apartments and pressed the buzzer where someone let us up he took the handle of the door and let me go in first, I flashed a small smile and he showed me to the bathroom.

"Straight through the living room to the left"

"Thanks" I walked through the living room to see some guys sitting on the grubby sofa cans were littered all over the place and my hair had now smelt like I had been clubbing all night. I made my way to the bathroom wiping the tears of my cheek with my hand wolf whistles came from every direction I wish I said no I felt extremely uncomfortable.

A guy walked over to me and wrapped his fingers around my blonde locks

"Hey babe wanna give me a private show"

"She is not a stripper" Daz told him throwing a can of beer at him the force of the can made him sit down his hands where still curled round my hair forcing my body on his. I was now practically sitting on his lap, I really wanted to just get cleaned up and out of there, then another guy came out from the kitchen a face all to familiar.

"What's all the laughing ab.. get your hands off my girlfriend" Jared cried!

"Whoa dude she fell on me" the creepy guy said defending himself

"But I bet you were coming on to her" Jared told him he knew this guy all to well.

Jared grabbed the guy around the throat the same way he did to me.

"Don't you know how to treat a girl she's not your toy you know!" Jared spoke with fury in his voice, he pressed the guy up against the wall and my memories flooded back. I was in shock for the 3rd time in one day I ran and finally succeeded to get to the bathroom I couldn't see what was going on but if I knew Jared he was probably ripping lumps out of this guy. I could hear them all breaking the fight apart I had no idea who was hitting who but I was not moving myself from the bathroom until everyone had left. I splashed water into my face even though the red pathways could still be seen where the tears had run down my cheeks

---------

My day was going form bad to worst and everything was now quiet

"Hey Sharpay you ok in there, everything quiet out here if you want to leave"

I could here this voice reply and for once it didn't sound angry or annoyed or even upset just pure concern.

"You've been in there a while, no one is here" Jared continued I didn't know weather to be scared or happy me and Jared alone in a flat or me and Jared with some strange guys in a flat.

I unlocked the door and ran into his arms for once he gave me a shoulder to cry on and at that moment that's all I needed I sat on the sofa and we talked he wiped the tears from my eyes and apologised while all of this was happening I completely forgot about his threats the break in everything.

**Ok guys there another chapter let me know what you think and what do you think should happen next. **


	6. The hotel Stop

**Ok so new chapter sorry it's been a while enjoy reading, just wanted to say thank you to these 3 people **

**Creeksideloveszashley**

**KUKUxBANANAx4U - Thanks for being constant reviewers )**

**Clotisy **

**Chapter 6 – The Hotel Stop**

**Sharpay's POV**

What was I thinking cuddling up to Jared. My mind went blank from everything that crept on me in the last week or two.

I sprang up form the sofa we were pressed against "Erm… home time later gotta go"

The words ran out of my mouth over lapping themselves.

I brushed myself off as a smile crept up on his lips, not an evil smirk but a warming smile.

I walked out of the door I could tell his eyes were pressed against me I shut the door and walk to the street. It was 10.30pm I thought to myself how long had I been there and about all the stuff I had told him about me and Troy.

But how was I going to get home it was about 15 minutes walk from Troy's and I would have had to walk through park but I was not crossing the park at this time god knows who would be there.

I was standing in the street like a plum I was shaking from the cold and my back was facing Daz's apartment.

I heard the door open to see Jared I jerked my body round the corner pleading he would go right. Fortunately he did, I flipped up my phone and called Troy

"H..ell.o?" My teeth chattered from the wind it was cold out for the summer and rain started to fall upon my nose.

"Sharpay?" He answered unsure

"Who else you goof ball" I snapped

"Well what you want?" He began angry

"I need you to pick me up, its Grove Road I'm in the freezing cold it starting to pore and I'm turning into an ice cube"

"O so now you need me" I was getting annoyed now all I wanted was a lift even though he only just passed his driving test.

"Ple….ase" I made it last longer to sound like I was practically pleading with him. "Your gonna feel pretty guilty tomorrow when they rescue me from dying of pneumonia"

"_Hold on get off of me one minute hunny_" I heard this from the background and it was muffled

"Troy is someone with you?" I asked a little jealous

30 seconds went to silence "N..o"

I jumped up and down to keep warm and put my coat over my head to keep dry

"Troy, why lie who is it, please tell me your not sleeping with some girl that you only met a few hours ago??" this was ment to be sarcastic but being Troy he was full off surprises.

"well…"

"How could you!!" I screeched down the phone

"What's wrong with you we broke up with me this afternoon, you wouldn't trust me so yer I moved on is that so hard to believe?"

"How dare you Troy, if I remember correctly your last words were" "Look if you can't trust me what is the point of even having a relationship"

"Well I ment every word what is the point? And you made your answer pretty clear if I remember your words were" "SCREW YOU!"

"YER WELL I MENT THAT TO" I bellowed, I was to cold to cry knowing he was sleeping with someone else after a couple of hours is that all our relationship ment to him? I pressed the red phone icon to cancel the call. I leaned my back against the wall sliding down to the floor just sitting there thinking about the day.

I was sat there 4 about 10 minutes fiddling with the grass when bright lights came around the corner the rain drops got heavier and slammed down upon my cheeks, my hair started to go frizzy when the hair soaked up the droplets.

The lights shined into my eyes making me burry my head inside my coat. I heard someone get out getting quite frightened I sat as still as possible.

"Look I'm sorry" A sweet voice came close

I looked up so happy to see Troy and not some random person with a knife. He pulled me by the shoulder to get me on my feet.

Him touching me felt dirty knowing his hands be caressing some others girls skin.

"You wanna go home right?" He looked at me gazing into my eyes.

I nodded he put is arm around my shoulder and directed me to the passenger seat of his old banger. His parents weren't exactly the richest people alive so this old piece of junk was gonna have to do I could see that the bonnet was dark red and full of rust by the reflection of the lights on the bonnet.

The ride was silent, then all of a sudden the car made some weird sounds like it had a frog in its engine.

"GRR!" Troy clenched his fists together and banged them on the steering wheel

"What's happened??" I asked my voice a little quiet

"This stupid piece of junk has just died" The annoyed tone got louder

"Where are we?" I didn't have any idea where I was my parents where gonna kill me it was now about 11,25 we had not been driving long we where on a road to nowhere and no cars, houses shops actually nothing was insight

"Duno, I think I took the wrong turning" He pulled himself out of the car to take a lot he lifted up the bonnet

"Well that's just great" I said under my breath I didn't want to get him anymore annoyed then he already was.

He put the lid down and flashed a smile at me trying to tell me everything was alright, walking up to my window he pushed his hand in a down motion telling me to wine down the window.

"Looks like the fan belts broke" he was calmer now he motioned for me to come out the car, I opened the door it creaked loudly and I thought it was going to fall off its hinges

"Is a hotel ok for you?"

"Yer, fine if there was one!?" I raised my voice a little in a laughing tone and tapped him on the head.

"Well miss clever clogs we passed one just down the road" He pointed down the long narrow road

"Troy, how could you see anything were on a deserted island we are never gonna see home again! We're both gonna die, we will never see our families again! " I was getting panicky why did all this crap have to happen to me I was frozen to the bone and anywhere would have been better than standing on the streets.

"Breathe! Breathe!"

"Troy I'm not giving birth!" I let out a small giggle and he took my hand

"Well I couldn't tell there so much water falling from your skirt" I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ha Ha, thank you Dr. Phil!" omg! Look at that Troy there water falling from you to are you having boy or girl your gonna be on the news I can see the headline now, **Teenage lad gives birth to baby on deserted island" **I hit back

"Ha ha, well are you going to stand here all night and give wait for the baby to pop out or come find that hotel with me??" he started to giggle too, standing in the cold was no fun, he run his hand over my arm down to my hand now squeezing it.

"I think I will take the second one but I was looking forward to you being famous o well guess things have to come to an end"

"Yer especially if they didn't happen" He stuck his tongue out at me "I race you up the road he challenged me.

"Your on, on my count 3, 2, Cheater!!" Troy ran as face as he could know that my long legs would carry me faster

"See you at the finish line Bolton" I looked behind me to see him out of breath

"Woohoo, I won" a few minutes later Troy turned up

"Yer, yer beginners luck" he spoke gasping for air

"Ha Ha you wish"

"Look I can see the hotel; he pointed towards the bright lights which read '**Hilton Hotel' **"Looks posh" he told me.

We had both got our breathe back and was walking to the hotel, we walked into the lobby to see the concierge.

"Hello how can I help you?" He spoke as tired as we were

"We need a room for the night please"

"You're in luck someone cancelled on the phone your room is on the 6th floor number 347 that will be £214.

"Shar, we don't have that sort of cash" he spoke concerned

"That's fine"

"It is??" Troy questioned raising his eyebrow, I handed the guy a credit card

"Here's your key Mam"

"Thank you"

I turned back to Troy taking back the card, he was still puzzled

"Parents card" I told him waving it in front of him

"O"

We took the elevator up to the sixth floor, I pushed the key into the lock and may our way into the room, it contained unsuite bathroom, bright curtains and a king size double bed on top was many pillow's and a teddy bear and looks of crystal while covers.

"Wait one bed?" I started

"Yer, What's wrong with that?"

"Erm.. Recap just a few hours ago you were having it off with another girl!" My voice was now raised again

He turned to look at me "You made me do it Sharpay don't start that again!

"O yer I made you sleep with some slut while I was…" My voice trailed off

"Yer, where have you been all day, after you disappeared I assumed you went home"

"Well I didn't Troy I stayed at a … friends"

"Why couldn't this friend drop you home?"

"Cause.. Look I'm tired and need my sleep and I'm having the bed you can go on the floor, anyway its ladies first. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well when I see a lady I'll let her have the bed" he let out a giggle and stuck his tongue back at me, the tension that built up in the room eventually died down.

We had no clothes on us so it was a shopping trip on dads credit card, and troy would hang around and have fun trying on every top which was in my reach I thought.

There was spare P.J in the bathroom only to find out that they were 3 sizes to big and male!

"That's suits you so well" he sniggered

The sleeves were hanging over my small writs Troy fitted his pretty well

"Well lets review I'll be all snuggled up in the king! Size bed while poor Troy is curled in a ball on the floor" I expressed king to make his face frown

"Well you could be nice and share the bed?" he asked with puppy eyes

With that I didn't stay a word, I slipped under the covers and was on one side of the bed, 5 minutes later I was just drifting off and just thinking about what would happen if I didn't hear what he said to his new 'girlfriend' on the phone. I awoke slightly as I felt Troy gently sneak in; he was not as stupid as he looked. I didn't make any fuss I was to tired to argue anymore than I had today my eyes closed as his body settled into the soft mattress.

**Ok another chapter done x Tell what you thought )**

"


	7. Saturday Night Fever

Chapter 7 –

**Chapter 7 – Saturday Night Fever**

**Ok sorry guys its been like what 2 months oops but I have been super busy! Exams are soon and I need a social life to :D ha ha. Well hope you like the update.**

I was holding his hand his fingers intertwined in mine, his warmth flowing through our skin to skin contact. My lips were smiling so bright, I for once actually felt in love. We laid on the bed together snuggled by each other side, his dark blue vest top was half way up his stomach and I took a sneak peep at his abs that made me melt.

I always liked his smell, it was a musk smell of mint and aftershave, odd combination.

The T.V was turned on full blast the movie on the screen was _Dirty Dancing_, he suddenly sat up me removing my head from his chest, my hair brushed past my shoulders tickling my neck.

"What's wrong" I questioned he cocked his head to the side giving me a puzzled expression.

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" he placed his hand on my cheek slowly moving it down. "Would you like to dance Miss Evans?" he asked placing his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"Of course" I smiled and he took me round the side of the bed into an area were he could spin me round with out knocking the pictures off the walls, ok so I'm not the worlds best dancer.

I could tell he had planned this when a slow song came onto the T.V, he slipped his hands on my butt and I pulled him in closer.

"Shar" I heard I shook my head and I heard little clicking noises to be awakened by Troy taken me from my daydream. "Did you just space out?" he questioned while rubbing a towel over his head shaking like a wet shaggy English sheep dog.

"Was it about me?" he chirped up throwing himself onto the leather sofa next to me holding the towel which was around his waist while another was on his head.

"Don't flatter your self Bolton" I was now fully awake and a pout appeared "Pff" I scoffed and left him on his own heading to the bedroom, I closed the door and heard a knock on the door.

"Maid service" the women replied I opened the door and saw Troy leaning on the side of the door frame, she was about 23 mid length black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Do you mind if I open a window? Its super hot" I could see Troy's eyes narrowing up and down as the women made her way in.

"Sure" I replied to her question coming out of the room, I changed into a turquoise vest top with a white blouse on top with half the buttons done up and the rest open, with a cream skirt and brown cowboy boots. Troy had changed his look as he heard my voice from the door. I turned my back walking to a window which I opened

"Can't a women work, without being groped by your eyes?" she questioned storming out of the room. I gave Troy the look; she obviously wasn't interested in his _'charm'_

"What?" he cried turning away while going red in the face.

"And you wonder while I wasn't day dreaming about you"

"Well if it wasn't me who was it?"

"A friend" I replied

"We had been dating since we were 5 and your day dreaming about a friend!"

"Do I hear jealously, or are we crossing over to envy?" he laughed and gave a small chuckle. "Didn't stop you from eyeing up the maid hmmm" I added

"She had something on her leg I thought It was a mosquito, it could of eaten her alive!" Troy waved his hand in an over the top fashion.

"I wish something would eat you alive" I mumbled under my breath

The hotel was extremely busy so I checked out there and then skipping breakfast, the warm smell of croissants and freshly made jam did hit my nose but I decided against it and walked out of the hotel having my only bag latch onto my shoulder.

I had kinda left Troy in the lurch but he was probably not bothered he would just run back to what's her face. Am I pushing him away? I started questioning myself.

I was on a long narrow road cars zooming past me. I took myself back to Troy's car which was still sitting at the side of the road a bit lonesome.

"O so you were waiting for me?" I heard that all to filmier voice

"I just wal…"

"You just can't resist" he said smiled proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look your car happ…"

"Cupcake I know you to well" Cupcake I repeated in my mind, I laughed inside and smiled while continuing to walk.

"So you're going to ditch me?" I turned my whole body being 100 yards from him seeing him pout.

"Troy we're not kids" I raised my voice a little slumping up against a tree.

"Well you're the one who's acting like a brat, ever heard of forgive and forget?" ok I could see the guilty treatment was coming. He walked up towards me touching my arm.

"Forgive and forget you slept with someone el.."

"Technically I didn't you interrupted us" he smirked at me for at bit then turned serious as he saw me frown.

"And that's suppose to make it all better.. One phone call and it turns out to be my fault, you couldn't wait a day before shacking up with someone else. I loved you Troy." I slouched down a tree, tears on the brim of my eyes.

"O Shar…." He kneeled down next to me cupping his hands in mine, he was so sweet at times but would any girl in her right mine take him back straight away? He took a short paused and pulled my chin up with his finger pushing my blonde curls over my shoulder; he wiped away my trickling tears with his thumb as he smiled at me showing his teeth I let out a weak smile almost saying thanks.

"I have really screwed up, haven't I, why does life have to be so hard?"

"Its Life" I spoke looking up at him.

"How about we start afresh forget the last 2 weeks" he was looking into my pupils and I instantly felt a close connection with him.

"I'd like that" he gave a big toothy grin and raised me to my feet, I guess I wasn't in my right mind I mean me being the stupid dumb blonde I am. I always used to be stubborn.

"I'm gonna have to get a pick up truck for this pile of junk maybe get it crushed" Troy joked. "Hey how do you feel like a party tonight or a club? I feel like dancing dancing" I laughed at the sight, he made a twist in the street and twirled around, while singing in the style of Scissor Sisters. "Invite Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Lea, Emma, Chad, Jason everyone" he added making me giggle even more at his silly actions.

"Scarlet 8pm?" I loved Saturday nights there was always something happening weather it be parties, cinema, walking on the beach etc.

"Done deal the guys will be ready at mine and the girls at yours" he winked at me and I continued to walk down the path while my tears dried upon my cheek.

"Hmm.. which one guys" Gabriella turned to us holding up a black low cut, knee length dress with sequins on the side and small buttons down the middle but I much preferred the black strapless top splitting apart showing off her pierced belly button with a wide sliver belt on the mini denim skirt and matching high heels.

"Definability the top and skirt, it's so hot you will fry if you were anything else" Emma Commented as she pointed to the outfit

Lea continued to put blush on her cheeks while I placed my gold chained ruby necklace on adding some white bangles which matched my white mid thigh length skirt and lime green criss cross strap top.

"We all set" I asked standing up

"Done and dusted, at 7.45 impressive" Emma responded I picked up my speed grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. "What's the hurry?"

"It takes 20 minutes to get there"

"We don't need to be to edger the guys can wait" Gabriella told me as I saw my mum.

"Bye hunny" she called I opening up the door.

"Wait..Lipgloss" Gabriella ran to grab a pearly shade of lip gloss before joining us.

We got to Lea's car she was a year older than us I kinda felt like the baby of the group only being 18. We arrived at Scarlet with minutes to spare, I saw Troy talking with Jason and Chad in the corner holding two drinks. We caught each others eye as we headed into the club showing our ID.

"And I take it this is for me" I took the Vodka from Troy's hand

"Who else" I took a sip of drink noticing a filmier face, I shifted my vision over his direction noticing Daz with some girls a bit older than me, I also saw Jared and Gus talking casualty over the music.

I cuddled in Troy's arm feeling the heat from the dance floor, Ryan, Gabi, Jason, Lea and Emma were all dancing away like no tomorrow, the DJ kept on calling out names of songs that were up next like he was on radio, and the music got louder.

Jared saw me squeeze into Troy as he walked up to us.

"O if it isn't the lovely dovey couple"

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly, Troy narrowed his eyes to Jared.

"Well I just thought I would come see my favourite girl"

"Excuse me?" Troy butted in.

"How about another drink?" Jared walked off to the bar, Troy took my hand and we began to dance next door to Emma and Jason. Troy left a few minutes later so I decided to carry on dancing with Ryan and Gabi jumping up and down, Troy came back over with new drinks I took one from his hand and he gave me a slight tug over to the corner where we made out, his breathe was warm and smelt distinctively of alcohol which wasn't surprising. He wrapped his arm around my waist; I pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm gonna go dance" as I saw Lea wave her hand towards me calling me over. An hour had gone past and I needed to sit down I couldn't see Troy anywhere so I rested on a nearby seat, I rubbed my head and my vision was blurred, I felt like drums were banging inside my head I stood on my feet and took myself outside for some air.

I rested on a wall of the back of the club.

I closed my eyes pressing my hand on the wall supporting myself. "Baby you ok?" I heard someone ask I couldn't make out the voice I felt myself feeling unsteady I reopened my eyes but the figure was too burled. I felt myself falling as I collapsed to the ground.

**Ok so it has been almost 3 months since I have written feels like a life time ha ha. Well I will have Maintaining love up by Monday promise. Thanks for reading :D xx**


	8. What have I done part 1

Chapter 8 – What have I done

**Chapter 8 – What have I done!?**

**Ok, Ok I'm back goodness**

Gabriella's POV

"Shar.." I patted her on the cheek it was cold out and the music was still blaring, Ryan placed his jacket over my shoulders as I gently started shaking Sharpay.

"She's out cold" I turned my head to Ryan, he put his head in his hand. I felt water fill up in my eyes.

"Come on" Ryan nudged me, he picked her frame up in his arms and scooted her in the back of the car.

I felt my body shiver in the front of the car, it smelt of vilnilla and I heard a groan.

"ugg..?"

"Shar?" Ryan spoke to his sister

"Where am I? where is Troy?"

"We're taking you home, you died out there" I took her hand in mine for reassurance.

I saw Sharpay clutch her head, something wasn't right.

Ryan stopped the car and went around the back of the shiny porch to get Sharpay out she clutched onto his blonde hair as he pushed her on to the sofa.

Troy's POV

"Did you do it?" I placed my arm around my head eagerly scratching the back of my neck

"Look, dude its fine, yer I taught her a lesson but she may forget it."

"So the drink worked like a charm?"

"Look, dude don't sweat it everything is fine, the music blocked out everything, well after that she fainted anyway"

"She fainted is she alright, what did you do?" I pushed my hand against his neck "If you hurt her anymore than you should of I will be after you get me?"

"Why do you care don't do acting all lovely dovey now, what's done is done think about everything she put you through, you loved her she betrayed you, and by the way Bolton _**no one**_ threatens me" I saw him walk to the door he pushed the door closed behind him, what had he done, I wanted this? Or did I my head spun round, my face turned beetroot colour I pulled my fist to the wall _crash!_

Gabriella's POV

I switched the lights on and we made I made myself at home I called ryan over while Sharpay was sleeping on the sofa.

"Why is she bruised?" Ryan asked dumbly.

"I think she might have been in a fight" I spoke even more dumbly.

"Never" Ryan spoke acting sarcastic

"Well you asked" I rolled my eyes at him

"You wanna get some sleep its 3am, we'll speak to her in the morning she sparko"

"Yer sure but your having the floor"

"Fine" Ryan pulled as a race as we raced up the stairs giggling

The sun risen in front of my eyes, I opened them as the light poured in, I saw the familiar surroundings, pulling myself up my bones made a clicking sound, I pulled off the blanket and noticed several bruises and cut on my lower body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Gabriella's POV

"What the fuck" I spoke to myself as I headed downstairs. "Hey your awake, how are you?"

"How am I? Why do I look like I have been knocked into next week?"

I sat beside her and pulled her hands into mine i pushed her hair back from her eyes "Ryan and I found you out cold at the back of the club, you were on the floor, so we brought you home, we would hope you would remember something"

"Well, I don't ok!" she turned her face from me

"Well snapping at me isn't going to help" I took a deep breathe before sighing and looking at my feet "Look you did know you could think about calling the police"

"No, no police I don't want this to come out, all the neighbours looking at me and this happens because I was having fun no police"

"Your not speaking any sense, you've been beaten up or attacked? And you don't want to fine the bastard? You got bruises the size of my hand Shar, think about this" I saw tears trickling in her eyes, beginning to fall over her tear duck like a river breaking from a damn.

"I don't want to speak about this anymore, I want Tr.."

"Hey, open up!!" bang bang, Came from the door, I picked myself up onto my feet scuttling over to the door. "Troy calm down, breathe breathe" I patted him on the back and motioned for him to sit down, before I knew it Sharpay was wrapped around him tightly.

Sharpay's POV

"Hey baby" he voice was slightly slurred, I became suspicious or his over timid act, Troy as very upbeat not scared of anything type or guy a go getter, but for some reason he was very wary of his tracks. "I heard you we're hurt I came to find you when you went dancing with lea and you gone she said you we're outside so I just decide you gone home, now I get a call saying your hurt" he pushed his arms tighter around me, I felt very closed to him and relaxed into his grasp. He pulled me back and saw the bruises on my neck. He hovered his fingers over the bruise and gave my a soft kiss on the cheek

I saw Gabi sitting on the arm of the couch, she looked at Troy like his was a bug that needed to be squashed. "What happened to your hand" Gabi spoke breaking the silence in the room, I broke out of his grasp and looked at his hand noticing the cut across his knuckles. "How you get that" her eyes narrowed and I knew what she was thinking, she couldn't be right? She was wrong so wrong.

"Boxing without gloves" he spoke with hesitant in his voice

"Since when did you box?" I asked

"New hobby" he looked away from me, he stood on his feet

"Or you wanted to box something else" Gabriella stood on her feet and moved her way up into Troy's face.

"What?" Troy looked baffled

"Come on don't deny it, she wasn't giving you what you wanted and you decide to punish her is that the way it works? Am I only half right?"

"I can't believe I'm taking this!" he started to raise his voice my mind was all over the place.

"Well you slept with someone else behind her back, now why not this!" Troy's face turned red. I could see what he was gonna do he filled up with fire and his fist landed in her face.

"Nooooo" I tried throwing myself in between the fighting pair.

"Ughhh" Gabriella grabbed hold of her face while it turned purple

"Get out!"

"Shar, shit no this wasn't ment to happ"

"GET OUT!" I crouched down to where Gabriella was, she was shaking and very pale, Troy turned on his feet and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Ryan pondered down the stairs in a white vest top and blue boxers.

**Ok another chapter up, plz let me know what you thought, not just update soon, I want ur input plzzzzzz. Thanks everyone who had reviewed. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I have started a new story, I will be continuing with these but I got writes block, but I will continue when I it unblocks lol. Thanks for all the favourite story and story alerts and hope to get lots of feedback From T A K E N A B A C K!

xx


End file.
